1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guiding body and a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to a high power and highly efficient light emitting diode (LED), an LED illuminating device is practically used in place of an incandescent lamp. Since a light emitting section (filament) of an incandescent lamp is arranged in a space in a spherical shell of glass away from a base of the incandescent lamp, the incandescent lamp has light distribution characteristics in which light is emitted also to a back side of the base (direction opposite to a direction in which the filament is arranged relative to the base). On the other hand, a light emitting section of an LED illumination device is mounted on a substrate of the LED illumination device, the LED illuminating device has characteristics that the light is not easily emitted to a backward direction of the substrate (direction opposite to the direction in which the light emitting section is mounted relative to the substrate). As an example of related art for making light distribution characteristics of an LED illuminating device become similar to that of an incandescent lamp, JP2009-289697A discloses a configuration in which the light from an LED is guided by a light guiding body and a light source cover to be emitted to the backward direction of the substrate.